Christmas Tales-A Cartoon Crossover Christmas Special
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's the holidays again and this time, we're going to Sperate holiday stories as Bart Simpson get to see of what'll be like if his dad was different, Stu Pickles get to make a time machine for Christmas and even we get to see Daffy Duck sells a snow Machine and more as we get to see how much fun it is to ride in a one-big-crossover stories!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ladies and Gentle-readers, it's that time again and this time, we're going to be to give our favorite cartoons into different Christmas stories and I think that we should be that we might had to be that quite as far as we could go for, and as an added bonus, I think that we'll get to throw in an X-over Cartoons story so they could make it as they get to do so as they might had to be allowing it.

Story 1:The Simpsons-It's a Wonderful Homer

Chapter 1:Busy Shopping Day

It was a busy day when Homer and Marge get to the shopping mall. "Come on Marge, we don't get there in time, all of the good stuff will be gone."

"Every time that you get to be shopping on Christmas eve, all that you had to do is to shop in a hurry!" said Marge.

"If you can't slow down, I'm sure that they'll understand." said Marge.

"You need to make sure as they get to make it as they had to make sure that it was going to use it as they had to follow as they get to make it as possible."

As they get to the Try-'N'-Save, Homer had to use the money as he get to make sure that he get to the right stuff as they might had to know that as they could find.

"Okay, I need to make sure as that I had to use this, and that and this and that," as he get to make sure that he's going to use it, he knew that he could be that quite as they happen to use it as they get to allow that as they get to possibly as they happen to use it. "Okay, we got everything that we need."

As Homer get to wait in line as he get to make sure that it could be that it was going to be that as he gets to make sure as he got idea.

As Homer get up to the cash register, he happen to push around as he get to tell the cashier. "Hey Cashier!"

"Yeah?" asked the squeaky voice teen. "Your boss wants to give you a 10-minute break." Homer replied. "Oh Boy!" as he get to leave the cash register, Homer got to make sure that he gets it right as he gets to push ahead as the customers get to pay him to go though the Christmas rush.

"Wow Homer, last time, I think that you get other's people stuff, you had to get it as they get to see as they get to do so, this time, you're faster then I thought."

"yes, I do." and as Homer get to pay for his own stuff, he knew that he get to pay for his own Christmas gifts as it totals for $36.25. "Now all that's left is a Christmas tree and we're good to go."

And so, they get the Christmas tree so they can have the perfect Christmas.

Come back Wednesday as they get to make sure as they get to get the tree they always wanted for Christmas.

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You and Merry Christmas!

Closing Note: Sorry about the short chapter, but it is the holidays and I like to make sure that you have a happy holidays.


	2. Chapter 2-12-11-2019

A/N: Merry Christmas from all of us to all of you, and just to let you know that according to the last chapter, it seems that Homer has done his Christmas shopping as well as he had to get a tree, but will be a good one?Let's read and find out.

Story 1: It's a Wonderful Bart

Chapter 2: A Bad Christmas Tree

As Homer and Marge get to the Christmas tree lot, they get to make sure as they get to find the perfect Christmas tree as they get to show that there are a lot of trees to choose from.

"Homer, I think these trees are very expensive." worried Marge. "What are you worrying about? I Think that I could be getting the right one right to our house." and so Homer had to take a right one as he get to see as he get to saw one. "Aha! saw one!" as he get up as he asked Gil the salesman. "Mister, how much for that tree?"

"You don't that tree," Gil replied. "It easily falls apart."

"Come on, you don't want to make sure that this tree easily falls apart."

"You think that this tree might fall apart, well it's not." as Homer get to make it he gets to touch it as assumed that he's right. "Huh, I guess that tree _does _fall apart."

Later as they get to take it home, Homer had to decorate the tree as they get to make sure as they get to see as they had to make sure that he gets right as they could make it as he could.

It wasn't long until he gets the family get to see the "Perfectly" Christmas Tree. Bart, however, was not amused.

"You call that a Christmas Tree?" asked Bart. "Please! I would never get to see that any Christmas tree that could be that got among the lousiest of all Christmas trees!"

"Bart!" said Marge. "You need to treat this Christmas tree with respect!"

"I can't believe you, this has got to be one of the stupidest things that you ever did, and I shall know, when I was living with my neighbors the Riveras, Mrs. Rivera had her tree to be the sloppiest Christmas Tree that I ever did see!" as Bart look disappointed. "Sometimes Homer, I wish that you can make this right." as he get to leave, he knew that might get to see that he get take a long walk as he get to take a look at other families having their prefect Christmas trees.

As he get to Krusty burger, he happen that he might had to take a krusty burger of a burger, a milkshake and some fries.

As he get to have his burger, he knew that he saw a shining bright light as he get to see that he might had to see that he saw an angel that repents his best friend Milhouse Van Houten.

"Hello Bart, I am your guardian angel and I here by that-" as he get to shove his fries into Milhouse's mouth, Bart get to be eating his burger as he get to make sure that he get to eat as Milhouse get to see that he happen to flown to Bart. "As I was saying, I am Milhouse, and I am your guardian angel."

"You? An Guardian Angel?" as Bart laughed. "If you're my guardian angel, then where are your wings?"

"I had to be fallen out of heaven and they told me that your dad's always stupid." said Milhouse. "He can't help it, he's always get to make it as they knew of what he was doing."

"I think that you need some help so you'll get to make sure that you're going to make it as they get to found out that you weren't a very good son."

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course I'm a good son."

"Yes, but I Think that you get to see that you and your crossover friend that could be that quite as they get to see that might had to know that it was simply as they get to make sure that you get to see that if your father was different."

"So, you think that you'll get to see that my dad would be different?" asked Bart.

"Of course and that's why need to make sure as that you'll get to see of what'll be like if your dad was different." As Bart gets to pay for his meal, he said "Let's go!"

As Milhouse get to take Bart as he get to teleport.

What'll be like if Homer was different? Let's find out next chapter on Friday!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You and Merry Christmas!

Closing Note: Just remember, only 14 shopping days until Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3-12-13-2019-These Lives Are Dif

A/N: When we last left off Bart Simpson, he has met his guardian angel I.E. Milhouse as he gets to see what'll be like if his dad Homer was different. What'll be good or what'll be bad? let's find out.

Story 1: It's A Wonderful Bart

Chapter 3: these Lives Are Different

As Milhouse had to take him to his first stop as he sees a library. "Wow, what a nerd library." said Bart.

"On the contrary, I think this is your dad's office." as he get to show him that Homer is a very rich man and smart too. "I think that we could be that we might had to make sure that if I could be that pollution had to be putting into an end once and for all."

"Homer?" as Bart looked confused. "You see Bart, your dad had to quit his job at the nucellar power plant so he can be rich and smart too."

As Marge walks in as she kisses him. "My dear Homer, do you think that I could be getting to go to Europe someday?" asked Marge. "Why yes Marge, I think that you can travel around the world as they could meet in you and different as it sounds, you might turn out different as well." as Bart sees himself as a good intelligent man. "Mother, Father, I think that you would know that it could be that it was hard core as they get to see as they had to race that Patty and Selma get to see that it was about to use it as they clean up the park every day."

As Bart screamed, he was freaked out. "Please take me to the next life, please!"

"With Pleasure." as the angel get to take him to Principal Skinner's life. "You see that guy at the couch." as they looked at him. "Principal Skinner?"

"Yes, I think that it could be that we get to see that Principal Skinner's down and out for you see, I think that it could be that might had to be that seriously that get to see as they get to know that he still lives with his mom and I hope that you'll get to notice that it was easy enough to do so."

"Oh Principal.' as Bart looked worried. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it." he said. "I'm so sorry sir, I think that-" as he got up and said "Well, why would you add a penguin in the play _The King And I? _I think that this is a very disappointed ever since I became a school play director."

"He's a School Play Director?" Bart shocked. "He served at Vietnam War!"

As his mom came in and said "Do you think that I could get the life styles?" asked his mom sweetly. "No mother, I had to find Jamie who can play the queen."

"What a disaster." said Bart. "What about Lisa? I Think that you wouldn't mind if she could see it."

"Good point, if she wasn't my sister, I would've been her brother today." "Come, let's go as these lives are different."

What will Lisa's like if her and Bart's dad was different? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments and have a nice day.

Thank You and have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Closing Note: I had to remind you that we're going to make this chapter short so I promised my mom that I get to help her Christmas _Family Feud _game for my Aunt Wendy's Christmas party.


	4. Chapter 4:12-17-2019-President Of The Un

A/N:As we recall, I think that I can make it as I got time before my mom's Christmas project and as we can see that I'm up to 89 sotires currently because of an awkward _Rugrats/All Grown Up _story where Phil and His mom Betty had a gas passing contest and well, I feel awkward about that, but the guy who request it loved it, so as we speak, Bart's angel get to see that he get to take him to Lisa's life and see what's that like.

Story 1: It's A Wonderful Bart

Chapter 3: Three more lives to see

It was that they get to see Lisa's life as they're in a house to they get to see what was going on here. "What the heck, I thought we're going to see my sister's life." Bart said.

"We do, and just to be sure, I think that we could be that this house." As they get to see that Lisa came out. "Ahh, I think that we might had it was another successful day." She said.

As they get to see Milhouse as gets up to him. "Ah, my wife, I think that it could be that it should be the happiest day of my life." As he kissed her.

"Milhouse!" Bart got shocked. "What? That's also my life too." Said Milhouse.

"Well Milhouse, as my lucky boyfriend, I guess that you might had to be the coolest guy around at School." As she kissed him right back . "Rightigous!" Cried out Milhouse.

"Boyfriene and Girlfriend?" Bart replied. "Ah yes, it seems if your dad was different, yournsister and I get to be a perfect couple together."

"This is sick, I bet that this never happen to Nelson."

"You think about that, don't you?"

"I think that we could be that we can take a look at Ralph's life first." As they get to that, they get to see Ralph's life.

As they got to the police scene of the crime, they saw that Ralph gets to be a serious police cop. "I can see what's going on," Bart replied. "Ralph gets to be that he might get to be the silliest police boy in the world."

"You think that, don't you?" As they get to see Snake robbing out of the Kwick-e-mart, Ralph swoops into action as he get to stop that bank robber as he gets to be that he was caught. "Gotcha, you're going to jail!" As he arrest him.

"That's some right action there boy." said Cheif Wiggum.

"I don't belive it, Ralph gets to be a serious police officer like his dad and he even gets silly instead of him."

"You think that would be all, would it?" said Milhouse. "Now come on, let's get to Nelson's life."

"No wait, I think that I want to see this." As they get to watch that Ralph shouts "Get back down there!"

As Milhouse get to take Bart to Nelson's life as they could possibly as they see that as they might had to make sure as they could see that as they got to the white house.

"Aye Crumbra, we're in the White House."

"And that's not all, look!" As they get to see Milhouse as the president of the United states.

"All right, I think that we could give a peice treaty to China, then take the Mexicans out to a Mexican lunch and then we get to blow up my toolshed."

"What? He can't do that!" Shocked Bart as he turns to his Guardian Angel. "Can he?"

"On the contrary, he can."

As Milhouse get to use the remote to blow up his toolshed as it gets to explode.

"I can't belive that he get to blow up his toolshed." Replied Bart.

"Come, I don't think that we need to see more of this." As he gets to take him out of the white house.

Come back to the conclusion of the Christmas tale as Bart had to see two more lives, and then we'll go to Rugrats as Stu gets to go to Christmas past and present and even the future as he gets to know a thing about it.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Have a Merry Christmas.

Closing Note:I belive the Simpsons Christmas story is coming to an end and as you get to make sure, I think that you hope that it's going to be easy, I guess.


	5. Chapter 5-12-20-2019-Story 1 going on S2

A/N: When we last left off, Milhouse had to take Batt to see Principal's Skinner as he get to be a school director, then he took him to see his and Lisa's life as they got together, and then, they get to see that Nelson's life as they get to see him as the president of the united states of america as he blown up his toolshed, and while we're on the subject, I was going to put Sudan but it was wrong for me to go with that so I change it into his toolshed so comment that if you will but enough recap and confession aside, let's get back to the story.

Story 1:It's A Wonderful Bart

Chapter 5: An Angel without a cause

As Milhouse took him back into his home, he told Bart about next life but he pushes away and said "No no no no no no! I don't want to see anymore of this, I give, you win!"

"But you got to see this next life." said Milhouse. "It's really important."

"Yeah but these lives ain't what they're supposed to be."

"I Think that you should know that it was quite as they get to learn that all lives are more important then others."

As Bart get to sighs and asked "If I get you to take me to the next life, would you get to see how much that I get to deal with it?"

"I think that can be arranged." As Milhouse had to take him to Ralph's life as they get to the treehouse. "That's weird, this is where I get to go to have some privacy."

"Yeah, we're supposed to go to Ralph's life, I don't think that-" as they get to see Ralph. "Hello, I'm here to teach you about physics." as Bart Screamed. "Now, I believe that triangle has only got three sides, and with that an octagon has only got 6 sides, and may I get to see that it was quite as they get to make it as they get to know that they happen that the trapezoid get to be the strongest shape in the world."

"He's smarter as my sister!" Bart replied. "Yes, but do you think that it could be that quite simply as they get to show?"

As Ralph continues. "And as you can see that Birds can only fly to the south, however, if they get to stay in the north, they get sick and then they die."

As his dad Chief Wiggum get to see him and said, "Hold it right there boy!"

"Aha! At least to see his dad the Chief get to say anything about this." Bart replied. "I Think that you're doing a great job at a genius school teacher."

"Thank you father, and may I say you done a great job yourself." Ralph said.

"Aye Crumbra, what a nightmare!" as he get to appear as they got back. "This is a nightmare," Milhouse replied. "I get to see that everyone's lives are perfect! it's always the same!"

"Aw, don't get your hopes up, what about Groundskeeper Willie?" asked Bart. "I Think that he gets to do a pretty lousy life."

As Milhouse learned it. "You know, you're right, I think that we could see of what'll his life be like if your dad was different." As they get to hold on together, they get to see Willie's life as they get to see that it wasn't all cracked up to be.

"Is that willie?" asked Bart. "I Believe that he is." As they get to see that he was a big shot in HOLLYWOOD!

"I need to make sure that I might get to be confirmed to be in _The Scottish Returns _for a fourth season." said Willie. "Yes sir, I think that we could get it as they could be seeing it." As he get to hang up his phone leaving Bart and Milhouse stunned.

As they get back to the house, Milhouse knew that he was a bad job being an angel. "I had a bad job being an angel, I'm supposed to make them see their lives miserable but I failed to do so."

"Cheer up Milhouse, at least that you're not getting your wings." As Milhouse get to see him, he asked "What did you say?"

"Nothing, I never say anything." as Bart Chuckled. "You say that I'm not going to get my wings?!"

"Yeah, sorry dude." As Bart chuckled again. "Oh, you think that I happen to be your guardian angel huh?" as he turn himself into a devil! "I Also happen to be your guardian devil!" As they get to fight, they knew that they get to see as they had to make it as they get to see that they get to fight against as they might had to give out some kicks and karate moves as they get to give out some punches and kicks as they get to see as they had to get it as Bart get to knock him out with a baseball bat.

"Wow, I can't believe that I did that." said Bart as he realized that one thing. "I can't believe that I made my lives differently, and mine to be just the same!" as he get to downstairs.

As Homer get to see the wobbly Christmas tree as they get to see that it was quite as they get to see as they get to see as they might had to make sure as they felt like it. "I don't know Marge, I think that I Should get a different Christmas tree." as Bart get to make it as he inspects it as he knew that he got it right. "Dad maybe an idiot, but he did got a nice tree."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Homer.

"Merry Christmas Homer, Merry Christmas Mom!" as he kisses his parents. "Whoa, what's got into you?" Asked Marge. "You're all hyped up."

"Merry Christmas you brainy sister!" he said to Lisa. "I can't believe that you call me brainy!"

"Merry Christmas you War Veteran Principal!" he said to his principal Skinner. "Bart, I'll be expecting you after Christmas break." said Skinner.

"Merry Christmas you dimmit Ralph!" he said to Ralph.

"I think that we're getting a dinner tonight with Jell-O Pudding." said Ralph.

"Merry Christmas you crazy bully!" he said to Nelson. "And a holly Ha-Ha to you too."

"Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas to us all!"

And so, Bart made them surprised ever after, especially Homer which he doesn't get it until now.

Story 2:Rugrats-Stu's Christmas Time Travel

Chapter 1: Stu's Christmas Eve Invention

Twas the day before Christmas and as Stu get to be making his Christmas invention down his basement. "Everyone will get to love my invention." As he get to make sure that he was going to work hard about it, he knew that he get to see as they get to see as they might had to show it to Didi.

"Oh Deed, I have something to show you." said Stu as Didi get to him."

"What is it Stu?" asked Didi. "I think that you're going to see my greatest invention in the world." as he gets to show her that thing. "It a big present scanner, I Think that you'll get to see that might had to see that quite as they get to make it as they get to make sure that you're going to like it."

"Stu, don't you think that it's to late to show the others?" She asked. "I already invite to our Christmas party."

"Relax Deed, I think that it could be the best time as they get to see that quite it could be the best invention ever." as he get to scan the presents as he get to see that he might had to see as they get to scan them all as he get to see that quite as they get to see it as he get to make sure that he was able to do so.

"Let me guess, it's going to put the Pickles toys on the map?"

"You know it, and I think that we could be that we might had to see as they could love my invention!"

"Stu, I think that Santa had to be coming over so, I think that it could be that quite as they get to show that all of the presents that could be good or bad.

"Relax, I think that it'll could be the best invention yet!" As he get to test out the presents, but will be all good or just plain bad?

Find out later on in the story.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and Merry Christmas.

Closing Note: I Had to caught up with this so, even the holidays are over before they began, I'll still continue though the new year.


	6. Chapter 6-12-24-2019:Stu's Past

A/N: Merry Christmas Ladies and Gentlemen, as you may get to know that I happen to be that This is Christmas eve and as we left off our Christmas stories, Milhouse had to take Bart to Ralph's life as they could see that he was really smart, then Bart had a fight with his guardian angel, then after that, he like his dad's life after all, then, in the "Rugrats" world, Stu made an invention that he get to be that he gets to scan Christmas presents as he get to make sure that he could scan his presents as they could see, let's read this chapter as they get to see as he get to make sure that he gets all of the presents are good or bad.

Story 2: Stu's Christmas Time Travel

Chapter 2: Presents Scanning and Stu's Christmas Past

As the babies get to see of what's going on, they knew that they could see that they might had to be seeing him. "Tommy, don't you see?" asked Chuckie, his best friend. "Your daddy's got another invention!"

"Of course that he got another invention, he's the bestest inventor in the world." said Tommy. "and someday, when I get grownup, I'll be the greatest inventor in the world."

As Stu get to see as they could get scanner. "Stu, do you think that Present scanner that might had to be that depend that whenever that can be good or bad?" asked Chaz.

"Don't you worry, I think that could be that the present scanner that gets to be proving that I get to see that if it was good or bad as they get to see as they get to make sure as they get to show that it could be the greatest time around." as they get to see Stu as they get to make sure that he was making that all of the presents are getting to be stuck at bad, then it get around at good as they get to see as they might had to make sure that they get to make it explosion as they get to see as they might had to see as they saw that they could know that he was figuring it out of what went wrong.

"I Don't understand of what went wrong." as he get to see that he might had to use it as they could make it as he get to let his invention that get to be that it was out of control as it was getting to be good and bad at the same time as they get to see as they could know that he tries to stop it, but he seems that quite as he knew that it was getting as it get to be exploded.

"Well, that was fun." Scarastily said Drew.

"Stu, we're all good friends and all, but I Don't think that inventing that could be right up your alley." replied Howard. "Yeah, you're letting this way too seriously." said Betty.

"And what's worse is you'll never get to be quite an inventor." said Didi.

"All right, I could take a hint, I guess that I could be that I might had to be getting that I'll be putting kids up to bed and wait for Santa clause to come."

Later as everyone go to sleep, Stu was talking to Didi. "Deed, do you think that I'm a bad inventor?" he asked. "I Think that everyone believes that I am and they told me that Inventing wasn't for me."

"Don't worry Stu, I'm sure that they get to learn that they might had to make sure as they get to learn about as they get to know that it was simply as they make it as a figure of speech."

"Well not to me, I think that I'm a bad inventor." Said Stu. "I Think that everyone get to know that even other inventors fail so badly." As he sighs sadly.

As Didi turn off the light, Stu get to hear that he happen that he heard the wind, blowing in so he can get to make sure that he gets to see Tommy in ghostly form. "T-T-Tommy?" asked Stu frighten.

"As you can see, I happen to make sure that I can't help it as they get you get to make see that your invention that could be that you could be a better inventor." he said. "You can talk and you can prove to me that I'm an better inventor." said Stu. "But you can't talk yet, you're still too young."

"Yes, but judging by my appearance, I Think that you might had to see that you can still be the best inventor as they get to see that as you can use your time machine."

"A Time machine?" asked Stu. "yes, but I believe that won't going to be necessary, for you can see, you might get to be visited by three ghosts." as he poofed. "babies? I'm going to be visited by babies?" as Ghostly tommy poof back. "Actually, I was going for ghosts but yeah, babies can work too." as he poofed out again.

It was until an half-an-hour later as the kimmi get to appear as the ghost of Christmas past. "Greetings Stu." as Stu woke up. "I am the ghost of Christmas Past and I bet that the ghost of Christmas Past might be a kid, but I never expected to be a little girl."

"That's because I Am the little girl and you got to make sure that you get to see that it was quite as anyone that could be that I shall get to take you to your Christmas past."

"My past? Do you think that I could be that might had to see that, oh I don't know, strangely effected?"

"That's because that I might had to take you to your Christmas past as I get to take you then."

"Then?" As Kimmi/The Ghost of Christmas Past as she get to take him to his Christmas past as she gets to fly over there as they get to make sure that he gets to see of what he get to make sure that he gets to see any of it.

As she get to flown over to him as they can go back in time.

FLASH!

As they get to see the past, they get to see at the window that Stu and his friends whom that they were kids as they get to see as they might had to make sure that they're having a Christmas party.

"Wow, a Christmas party," Stu replied. "I Remember this when I was a kid!" as they looked, they get to celebrate as they could. "And that's me when I was 11 years old." as they looked into his younger self as he get to make sure that he happen as they get to enjoy it as Drew get to walk up and said "Stu, are you sure that invention of yours that could be making it better?" he asked. "I think that might end up as a disaster."

"Don't worry big bro," said young Stu. "I Think that it could be that this should be a piece of cake." as he get to use it, he get to make it as his invention is going to gone awry.

"I remember, I made that invention because it was a complete disaster." Stu told the spirit. "and after that, I think that it could be that quite as they happen to make sure that get it ain't going to be strangely got out of control." And so, as they get to see the invention, young Stu announced "Ladies and Gentleman, may I interduce to you, the big Vacuum car!" as he pulled off his cover.

As they could see it, they knew that something's about to happen.

Come back next chapter and see what Young's Stu invention that could be a hit or a miss.

In the meantime, please make comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Merry Christmas!

Closing Note: I Happen to give it a cliffhanger and just as you know that I had to get ready for a Christmas visit to my Sister and her Finance Mike and daughter Adyadin whom happen to be my brother-in-law-to-be and my niece.


	7. Chapter 7-12-27-2019

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been two days since christmas so I think that we should continue the story even know that Christmas is over till next year. So when we left off Stu, he happen to be taken To see his Christmas past As he sees his 11-year-old self as he gets to show his latest invention for the past The mega vacuum cleaner. will be a success or a flop? let's read and find out.

Story 2: Stu's Christmas Time Travel

Chapter 3: Vacuum gone mad and Stu's Christmas Present and Future

As Stu get to see that he sees his 11-year-old self gets to test it out, they knew that they could possibly as the Vacuum goes wild as they could see as it was going to go wild as it should be that it might had to run amuck as they get to make sure as they get to run over as they might had to see as they get to run over as they might had to run over as they get to make it as they could use it as they might had to chase over as it cause to be gone crazy as possible.

"Yeah, I guess that I got a little far." as they get to see that they might had to make sure as that he never do that again.

"Remember Stu, you got a responsibly as they had to be a responsible inventor." as Kimmi get to take him back to the present as he get to see that he was back at his bed room as his wife Didi was sleeping as he didn't see her woke up.

As they get to see Chuckie as the Ghost of Christmas Present. "Chuckie? What are you doing here?" He asked. "Chuckie? No! I'm the ghost of Christmas Present and I happen to take to make sure that I can take you to your present."

"Really? Well, I think that I could be that you had to be older and fat." as Chuckie/Present frowns. "Come, I Think that I could take you to Christmas Day."

"I think that I could be that I might get to wait as possible." as Present get to take him to Christmas day, he knew that he might had to make sure that he was going to know that he happen that it could be that happen that it was nothing that like that it was quite as they saw them. "Take a look here," he said. "Christmas Day and everyone is at the party so they could get it as they could see as they get to feel as they might had to know about what you're about to do."

As they get to see the real babies as they get to make sure as they get to know about it. "Do you think that your daddy's going to be the worst inventor ever?" Chuckie asked. "Well, If I know anything better, I Think it could be that quite if any inventor that could be great, then I hope it's all best for the footcher."

As Stu made a point to the sprit. "You see? Tommy would never get to let me down."

"That's what you think." as Present gets to point out as he get to see that quite as he might had to see that he could be that Stu brings out his invention. "Okay everyone, it's time to reveal my latest invention."

As Stu gets to worry, he himself as it get to see that quite as they get to see as they get to make sure that they could feel that it was quite as they get to see his invention might get to be that it was going to be going to be crazier then the vacuum as they might had to see that it died down so quickly.

"Face it Stu," said Drew. "Anybody that could be that stupid enough to let to go to pieces." as Stu frowns.

"Oh boy Tommy, sorry about your daddy's invention." said Chuckie. "I thought it had to be better but it ain't going to be that he was a great inventor, but I guess that I was wrong."

As Stu and Present get to take a look here. "I can't believe that's what's going to happen!" as Present give him the serious look. "What? I Think that was a pretty good invention." as he give him the seriously serious eye.

"Oh really? Well, you haven't seen the footcher yet." As he disappears as the house faded to black as he get to fade in back again as he sees Angelica as the ghost of Christmas has yet to come, I.E. Angelica.

"I am the ghost of Christmas footcher, and you uncle Stu are in deep deep trouble!"

"Angelica, is that you?" Stu asked. "Who is this Angelica you speak off? I Am the ghost of the footcher!"

"Well, can you at least that take me there?" as she took to her just like that as she get to see that they been traveled 10 years into the future as they get o see the babies all grown up now and what Stu and Angelica get to see that they could get it as could noticed as they know something like this.

"Well, the kids are grownup, even you Angelica." replied Stu.

"I think that to might to know that get that Tommy and the others happen to use it as they could know that It was quite different that Tommy went on to be inventor as he get to tried out." as the 11-year-old Tommy get to show his invention. "Behold, I dictate this invention to my father Stu, for that I created the mega juicer!" as he get to make sure as he gets to use all of the fruits known are Orange, Apple and Grapes as he gets to create he perfect juice, but will be?

Find out next chapter if Tommy could be like Stu when he was his all grown up age or not and then we'll get to our final story when our hero Bart Simpson and his trusty Girlfriend and future Ex-Wife Jedna get to be throwing the biggest Christmas party as they could ever been.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and Merry Belated Christmas.

Closing Note: I had to write this Christmas 2 days after Christmas because I Had to catch up before I go back to normal stories.


	8. Chapter 8-12-29-2019

A/N: As we left off Stu, he get yo see that is the future as he had to make sure that his future gets to make sure is future sons invention would be a success, or a failure, how much do they had to be going for? Let's continue "Christmas Tales" and find out.

Story 2: Stu's Christmas Time Travel

Chapter 3: A Future ain't going to be right

As 11-year-old Tommy get to make his invention gets to be all set up, they knew that they could knew that they might has as they had to be that it was a complete success as they get to make sure that it was quite as they get to make sure as they get to know that they get to make it as they had to make sure as they're amused.

"Tommy, I think that you should be that it could be that might had to show that to your dad." said Chuckie. "Yeah, I bet that he's going to be proud of you." said Phil.

"I Don't think so guys," Tommy said. "Ever since my dad have give up his inventing, he happen to try some various hobbies, and whatever that they could be more reliable that he gets to see that be on the rocks."

As Stu and Angelica/Future looked closer. "And just to make sure as they could see that they get to see that it was going to be that worrying.

"Please Angelica, you got to make sure that I can be a better inventor." he begged her.

"Sorry Uncle Stu, but I think that you might had to see yourself as you go though various hobbies." As He sees his future self, he knew that he might had to go though a lot of hobbies and none of them would fit.

"Oh boy, I couldn't think that I might had to make sure that it was able that it was quite as they would recognize." said Stu. "I'll be a better inventor, I'll be a better inventor!" As he get to rumble in his sleep, he knew that he might had to make it as he gets to see that it was able to make sure that it was they quite as he knew that it was Christmas morning.

"It's Christmas morning, and I still get to work on my invention."

And so, he get to work on his invention, he brought down his invention as he get to fix it as he might had to figure it out as possible.

It was until later...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for that I could be that I might had to be that it was going to be that quite as they get to make sure that it was that simply the greatest invention yet." as he get to turn it on the invention as he get to see that the presents are scanning as they get to balance between good and bad and he seems that he get to make sure that he might had to make sure that it was the best invention.

"Wow, I never knew that your daddy that could be the best inventor after all." Said Chuckie. "Yeah, he's really great." said Lil. "Like I say, Daddy's the greatest inventor in the world."

As the adults applaud, they get to make it to make them proud of them. "Oh Stu, you sure make the best inventions in the world." said Didi as she kissed him.

And as they get to enjoy the invention, they knew that they could make sure that it was the best Christmas ever.

The end of Story 2

Story 3: Cartoon X-overs: Bart's Christmas Bash Gone Wrong

As we find 17-year-old Bart Simpson, he was living in his Miracle City house as he get to decorate it with Christmas Decorations.

"Boy Bart, I got to say, that this is going to be the best Christmas party that anyone that could ever had." said his trusty girlfriend Jedna. "Yeah, I Think that Homer get to be that he gets to make sure that he gets to see that my family's coming over," said Bart as he get to slide down his ladder. "It's too bad that Manny's grandpapi's getting coal."

As he get to put the finishing touches, he knew that he get to make it as he might had to make it as he happen that he get to make sure that quite as he get to hope that it was nothing that it was like it as they had to know that Jenda was looking out at the window. "Wow, I Can't believe that we get to make sure that Manny and his family are working on a Christmas time as he got a big chance."

As we go over to the Riveras, we see that Maria, Manny's mom was making egg nog. "Okay, I got to make it just right." as he gets to make her egg nog as she might had to make it as she gets to see that Manny was sneaking that he get to use that book that he gets to sneak it in. "HEY!" Maria shouted as Manny hear her. "I think that Cinnamon just might work." as she gives a dash of it.

As Manny get to go to his room as Rodolfo get to be finding out. "Manny, what are you up to?" he asked his son. "I'm helping the poor!" as Rodolfo get to find out as Manny was reading a book that he happen to be slam the door open. "Aha! I just talk to the poor and you never did get to help him!"

As Manny looked down, he said "All right, you win." he said. "I was just making a perfect formal clothing for Bart's Christmas Party tonight." as Rodolfo get to see the book that said "How To Dress Formal for a party."

"Mom had even me that book from the library." said Manny. "Oh Mijo, I think that you could be that being formal just to be looking good." he said. "What you know is because that you're fine just the way without it." As Grandpapi get to make out a Holiday blast. "Sorry boys, I guess that I haven't done this since my youthful days as a Super Villian."

"It's okay Papi, Manny and I are just having a conservation." as Grandpapi get to make sure that he gets to push that rocket out as he get to see that he continues it. "You see, it's all that fund that get to make sure that it was able to use it as they get to use the right clothes, it's like I know, clothes don't make the man, the man makes the clothes."

"Gee, do you think that I could find the right clothes?" asked Manny.

"Of course Manny, at least that you can find the right clothes." as he get to leave as he stick out his head. "And don't forget, look sharp at Bart's Christmas Party, it starts at 8:00 tonight."

As Manny get to find out about this, he get to make sure that he gets it right.

Come back next chapter as we get to see if Manny can find the right clothes for Bart's Party.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Merry Belated Christmas.

A/N: We ended our second story and we started our third and final one of the year, sorry about my typing, it needs work though.


	9. Chapter 9-12-31-2019

A/N: I know that this is the brand new chapter for the Christmas story so there's no time for a recap, so let's get to the story as possible.

Story 3: Bart Simpson's Christmas Bash Gone Wrong

Chapter 2: Getting ready for Christmas

As they could find out as they could get everything all set up, they knew that they could use it as they happen to allow that Bart and Jedna happen that they had to get everything ready for their first Christmas party as they knew that it was going to be the best one yet, a party like no other.

"Come on Bart," said Jenda. "We got to make sure that we could get this party in time so they could make it as they had to do so."

"Just a minute babe, I think that I had to get this list ready." as Bart finish his list, he knew that he was going to be that it was quite different so they had to get everything to make their Christmas place as they could use it as they get to see that they might had to make sure that it was quite as they get to make sure that it was the best, they had to get the directions, they had to get the food for the party, and even they had to get as they get to see that hope that it was better.

It was until later, they happen to make sure that they get to see that they had to use it as a party for that quite as they put the finishing touches. "Just one more touch and I bet that I can get to be putting out around and-" as he got his reef up to his door. "Got it." as he get to make sure that he saw his family. "Hello kids, it seems that we're arrive at your party early." said Homer.

"Oh guys, I'm glad that you came here." he said. "I think that you should be that it was able to take these Christmas cookies." said Marge. "And I Had to take Milhouse because he happen to be crazy as such."

"And how!" He said. "I bet that it could be that quite as they get to see that it was able to allow that would be that might had I forced her to take me here."

"Yeah, that'll be a different story." Lisa lowered her eyes.

As they get to walk in as Bart said "Make yourselves at home and wait for other party guests while Jenda and I finish setting up."

Meanwhile, Manny get to find a perfect wear as he get to make sure that he get to see that quite as they get to make sure that quite as they get to see that quite as they get noticed that it was quite as they get to see as they get to see that he looked good for Bart and Jedna's party as he noticed about it. "That's ir!" said Manny. "If I can't something nice to wear, then I'm staying home!" as Rodolfo get to see him as he get to see as they could make as he could get him to wrap him up as he gets to see himself as he happen to feel like it. "I Feel like a doofus." said Manny as he looked himself into a mirror. "Well look a doofus harder, because we can go to Bart's house and get to that party as possible." said his dad.

"You know, you and Bart _are _next-door neighbors after all," replied Maria. "I think that you could be that we could walk into the bridge."

"Good idea Maria!" he said as Rodolfo kissed her as he get to make sure that he was going to be that coming as he get to see that might had to make sure that he get to see that he heard the door knocking as Manny gets to open it and it shows that Frieda shows in a pretty pink dress. "So, are you ready to go?" asked Frieda. "Hi Frieda, just about." as Manny get to see that he saw that his mom dressed in her Christmas sweater with trees on it so she happen to make sure that he get to see that his dad appear as he gets in his ugly sweater as he knew that get to see that he was lucky enough that he remarried her.

As they get to the party, they knew that they get to the party as they get to make sure that they get to Bart's house, even they do lived next door.

"Ah, Riveras, so good to see you." As Bart let them him as he saw Frieda the same way that Manny had looked.

As he heard the door knocked, he asked. "Now who could that be." as he get to see there are other guests and asked "Is that you?" as Bugs Bunny said "Yeah doc, it's us!"

"We just came in for the party." said Mickey Mouse.

"Let us in!" said Tommy Pickles. "Just a minute." as Bart get to his girlfriend. "It's other party guests, they came here for the party!"

"So let them in." said Jenda as he get to open the door as they bardge right in. "Well doc, I got to say, you done a pretty good job."

"Yeah Bart, you really done it." said Kimmy. "And those cookies, they seem taste pretty good." As she gets to pick one up as she eats one of them so they could get it as they get to make it as they get to make sure that they get to be simply enjoying it. "Gee, this is a swell start to a swell party." said Roger Rabbit. "What it needs is music." said Jessica, Roger's wife.

"Way ahead of you." said Frankie Foster as she gets Sam Mansion to be putting some Christmas music as a DJ and with her boyfriend Danny Fenton by her side, everyone's enjoying the party.

As Bart get to see that they might had to see that everyone get to see that they could they had to see it as Chuckie Finster get to be that he was he was enjoying the punch. "Have you enjoy the punch?" he asked to his dad Chas. "Huh, I wonder it is." as he get to taste it and said "Mmm, cherry flavored."

As he sees that Numbuh 3, of the Kids-Next-Door, is dancing with Numbuh 4, Also of the Kids-next-door. "Okay you lovebirds, I think that you two that could be dancing over there."

"Don't blame me," said Numbuh 4. "It was her idea." as they get to dance as Suzie gets to appear. "You sure know how to throw a good party Bart." said Suzie.

As Bart get to see that it was out of control as he sees Norbert and his girlfriend Treeflower. "You done a pretty good party Bart." Said Norbert, the angry beaver. "I just wish that Dagget might get to make sure that he get to see that might had to dance on it."

Come back on the conclusion og "Christmas Tales" and see if Bart could get his party under control.

In the meantime, Freida looked good on that dress as well as Maria looked good on that great Christmas sweater. also, put some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You, Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Closing Note:I Had to make this last chapter of the year count and I will try to finish this story on January 2, 2020.


	10. Chapter 10-02-2019

A/N:This is the last chapter of my Christmas story before we go back to normalcy and as we left off our Christmas Party, Bart had to be inviting his friends over as they get to party as they get to make sure as they could get as they might had to celebrate as they could, Will Bart get it under control? Only one way to find out.

Story 3:Bart's Christmas Party Gone Wrong

Chapter 3:A Big disater

As Jenda get to Bart, she asked "Bart?" As she looked in the bathroom. "Bart, are you okay?"

"Oh Jenda, how could I throw a big Christmas party if there's no way that they could celebrate responsibly?" It's uncanny."

"I know bart, but they're are our friends and sure they don't know how to celebrate it right but they get to have fun and live with jt."

"Look, I know the party has gone off to an unusual start but if you can try to have some fun, I think that you're going to have a great time."

"And what you make so sure that we're going to do it?"

"Well, I bet that we could get to make sure that if you could get the party to make it a one to remember, I bet that we can do anything together." And so, they get up as they can. "You're right, maybe that we could get the right key, and I bet that we could get a chance as they get to celebrate with our friends."

And so, they get back to the party as possible.

As they get inside, they're having fun as they get to make sure as they had to make sure that the party can go without a hitch.

"Bart," Said Homer as he comes to him. "Don't tell the Kids Next Door but I think that I took one of the ugly sweaters." As it turns out that Numbuh 3 screams as she gets to chase him. "Come back with my ugly sweater!" As Bart get to Daffy. "Listen here Bartman, I went to a lot of Christmas parties in my past but yours has never been so incredibly entertaining with that rabbit." As Bugs appear. "What's Up Doc?" Asked Bugs. "You're Discpicble." Daffy said to Bugs.

As Suzie Charmichel gets to announce the part of the party. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to take it slow with the couples as we get to give them a dance to the couples." As we see Danny and Sam, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, Mickey and Minnie and Bugs and Lola dance as Bart get to do the same.

"You know Bart, you're quite the dancer." said Jenda. "You're not so bad yourself." Replied Bart. As they see the mistletoe under them, they get to know that Manny and Frieda was looking at the same. "I think that we should-" asked Manny nervously. "Kiss? Well, I haven't done that since you and your dad and grandpapi had defeated every super villain."

"That's true Frieda," said Manny. "Of course, if I haven't become El Tigre in the first place, you were never able to see it."

"Oh Manny." Said Frieda as she giggled.

As Bart gets up the microphone, he announced "Okay everyone, it's time to one one present now and get to open it the next day!" As the other toons get to cheer, they get to go their presents as they get to see that Homer get to open up his present first as he get to open up as he reveal his working dummy.

"Oh this is great, my very own working dummy," he said. "Now that I can get it at home as well as I can be at work, and just was well, I bet that I can take it to work and then leave it there as I can work in my get rich schemes.

As Homer goes into his fantasy.

(Homer's POV)

And then, I can make money faster as I could get, and then I could get this as far as they knew that I could be at two places at once and then I can treat !arge out for dinner every week.

(End POV)

"Homer?" said Bart's voice in his mom's head. "Yes my sweetheart?" As Bart snaps him back into reality. " Homer!"

"Well that's nothing to my giftl" said Rodolfo as he gets to open up as he has got new business clothes. "Well, will you look at that," he said. "my new business clothes."

"I don't know Dad," said Manny. "They're the same ones from before."

"I know and now that I'm retired as the White Pandera, I'll tell you how am I going to be continue my normal life." As he goes into his dream.

(Rolodlfo's POV)

It was that Manny's old enough to save the day as El Tigre, I had to go to work as I get to pay my Bill's, then I receive a promotion , and then Maria and I get to take a nice long vacation.

(End Pov)

As Rolodofo came as he said "Sorry everyone, I guess that I don't know my own imagination." "Spoken like a true finally retired superhero." Said Maria. "I don't know why ai remarried you." "Yes you do."

"Okay." As Maria quickly smiled.

"Okay everyone, I think ifyou want to be celebrating Christmas, then you'll have to come back to a follow up Christmas party." said Bart as Numbuh 3 came in. "Okay, I think that you might get to see I got a story that you won't soon forget."

As we go into a story where she and her teammates get to see that they could get them off the naughty list. "Okay team," said Numbuh 1. "We need to get those elves to understand that we don't get to be on the naughty list, we've been framed and I bet that we had to get Santa to clear our names."

And so, Sector "V" had to force the elves to get some answers as they get to make it so the could get back to the nice list.

As they had to go through struggle, they get to make to use their way as they happen that they got to Santa just in time.

"All right Santa, you better to make sure if we're on the nice list becuase we've been framed and we want to be on the nice list."

As Santa get to make sure that he had to make sure that, then the results are clear, they _are _on the nice list.

As the kids cheered, they get to celebrate as Homer gets her back into reality.

"Now you know that story is reducious and you know that doesn't make any sense." Homer replied.

"You weren't even there." Numbuh 4 told Homer. "Yeah, it was official Kids-Next-Door Business." Said Numbuh 2.

"Okay everyone, I think that we could be that we could be that we could beat the snow and then we-"

"Snow?" Daffy replied as he goes into his Sales duck uniform. "My ideal as you is to make it snow is to kale that snow maker machine." As he get to show the machine as he knew that he can demonstrate. "That's very nice but I don't think that would be necessary because I think that-"

"And just to be preventing into you, I'll demonstrate." As he gets to use the machine get to make it so he could get it as he gets to working as he might had to cause it to go out of control as the machine goes wild.

As Manny turns himself into El Tigre, he gets to hold on with Daffy's machine as he gets to stop it as he gets to stop it as he gets to put it into a halt.

As they looked into an awkward silence, Bart determined that he had to fail. "I guess that my Christmas didn't go as I thought, huh? I'm sorry everyone."

Just then, Jenda get to see that snow was falling from the outside. "Hey everybody, it's snowing outside!" As they get to take a look as they get to see that from the night sky that the snow is falling. "Well what do you know, I guess that it's turning out to be the best Christmas after all, huh Jenda?"

"The best." As she kissed him. "Ooh, nice kiss." As Frieda pointed out "Ooh, look! It's Santa!" As they get to see him riding in his sleigh with his 8 Raindeer as he laughed.

"Thanks for putting me and my friends into the nice list from that year Santa!" Numbuh 3 cried out as she waved as a message gave out to everyone out there "Happy Holidays" as we take a close up to Guardian angel Milhouse got his wings all right, but more of them eating kind. "I just wanted wings on my back, not to have them." "Milhouse, you wanted wings, you got wings."

"But how come that the baby ghosts got some toys?" He asked. "One thing for sure, we love toys." Said Tommy Ghost as they get to play them.

The End

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a brand new year.

Thank you, Merry Christmas and a very happy new year.

Closing Note:I told you that I had to finish it on January 2 of this year, and I did so if I get a chance to make my next year's Christmas story shorter, I will.


End file.
